After Big Time Crush
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: This is what COULD have happened after "Big Time Crush"  So Logan/Camille shippers come in, take your shoes off and enjoy yet another one-shot by me!  *   Minor spoilers from "Big Time Crush"


Warning:

This is an continuation to Big Time Crush, so if you haven't seen that wonderfully entertaining episode yet, don't read if you don't want any spoilers.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Big Time Rush.

He wasn't waiting up for her, really he wasn't. It was just he thought better by the pool, with the cool breeze and no one to bother him. It also just so happened to be the only way into the Palm Woods lobby, but he wasn't there to intercept a certain cool and beautiful method actress coming home from her date or anything.

Logan Mitchell sighed for what felt like the millionth time in fifteen minutes, sitting further back in the lounger. His eyes lingered on a certain lead singer, an hilarious sight of him groveling at a certain blond's feet, begging her for forgiveness.

Carlos and James were in their room sulking that they were girlfriendless, yet again.

Logan would have laughed at the sight, but the sound of a throat clearing drew his attention to his right, where Camille stood, arms crossed, looking more beautiful in that blue outfit he really liked on her; than normal.

"And what are you doing out here this late, not spying on Jo and Kendall I hope. Didn't you get enough of that at the movies?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "If I never see a "Kissie-kissie" chick flick ever again, it'll be too soon."

"Awe, and I was going to ask you to go with me to see it tomorrow too."

"Really?"

Logan perked up stumbling to his feet to stand before her, and Camille laughed at how cute he was.

"Well I'm going to have to, I missed a few parts of it because there were these four boys who stood in the middle of the movie causing an scene. I have to admit though, it was more entertaining than the actual movie."

Logan blushed.

"You four do absolutely _EVERYTHING _together don't you?" Camille teased. "Even see the biggest "make-out" movie of the year."

"Yeah well, the four of us were dateless with nothing to do." Logan shrugged.

Camille looked down, the moon light making her look enchanting. They stood in silence for a while, just looking at the ground beneath them.

"So, how was your date with… What was his name?" Logan asked, breaking the silence.

Camille shrugged, "Steve. And it was alright, he's an alright enough guy. Way too touchy though. But that's what is expected when you go see a "kissie-kissie" chick flick movie."

"You didn't; you know; kiss him, did you?" Logan asked in a small voice.

"Of course not, you think I'll just kiss a boy on the first date?" Camille smirked at Logan's raised eyebrow.

"Really, if I recall you kissed me even before we were dating."

"I told you guys that was for an audition!"

"Sure whatever you say Camille."

They both burst out laughing, clutching their sides, feeling all the pain and heartache from that day fade away. But Camille turned serious looking down at her shoes.

"So, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what changed? I thought you just wanted to be good friends. That you wanted to date Peggy."

Logan sighed running his fingers through his hair. He knew why he broke it off with Peggy, seeing Camille sitting there at the movies, wearing that blue dress that just made his sixteen year old male adolescent brain reel. But why didn't he call her back after he found out she was wearing that dress for someone else?

Logan knew the answer to that as well. He didn't want to use Peggy like he knew he would have been doing if he called her. It took him a while, but seeing her sitting there, looking gorgeous in the florescent lighting in the movie theatre lobby, made Logan realize that he wanted Camille, and only Camille. And seeing her walk away with someone else made Logan realize that he was about to loose the girl of his dreams.

"I thought I did. It's complicated." Logan sighed sitting down on the lounger, putting his head in his hands.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Camille sat next to him.

"That's just it. I can talk to you about anything but our relationship. Or whatever it is we have. I like you, a lot. I always have, but I never knew how to put it into words."

"Well you looked confident enough tonight."

Logan chuckled into his palms.

"Yeah, where was that so called "confidence" when you asked me if there was something I wanted to ask you?"

"It's never too late for that you know."

Logan looked up at her, a loss for words.

"To be honest, I was kinda hoping to see you at the movies, to see if I _did_ have a chance of winning you back. Deep down I knew I had to start moving on; since you were. I didn't expect you to break things off with Peggy, and I certainly didn't expect you to approach me at the lobby. But I was glad you did. It gave me a little bit of hope, that you still think about me like I think about you."

"Then why'd you walk away?"

"I know you're confused," She sighed. "I may be sure of my feelings for you, but I don't think you are sure of your feelings for me. I think you still need to sort everything out. Figure out what it really is you want. And when you're sure and ready to give us another try, you know where I'll be. Bring your grandmother, she's a riot." Camille winked then stood, kissing Logan on the cheek and walking towards the lobby. Giving the "making up" couple a friendly wave as she passed them, both sharing a chair.

Logan watched her walk away for the second time that night, also thinking for the second time that day; that Camille had to be the most understanding, coolest girl he had ever met. Not only did she give him the okay to date other people earlier that day, she just told him that she'd wait for him to sort out his confused feelings.

The thing was, Logan wasn't so confused anymore. He just let one of the nicest sweetest girls he'd ever meet go to pursue a girl who already had his heart. And he was determined not to let her walk away from him again.

"Just hurry up and get your girl Romeo!" Kendall called from the lobby, Jo wrapped in his arms, both smiling and giving him the thumbs up.

Logan smiled back and hurried around them, running towards the elevator.

"I told you they were going to get back together." Jo smirked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah, I've now learned my lesson to always listen to you, and to never go against what you say again" Kendall said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Not so fast, you still have to be my slave for a whole week. That means you have to do EVERYTHING. I. SAY." She said between kisses, and laughing at his scared face.

"Yes ma'm" Kendall squeaked, started to fear for his life.

Logan was out of breath when he got to 4J. He knocked urgently, hoping that her dad wasn't home, or wasn't going to answer the door.

He sighed in breathless relief when Camille answered the door, dressed in a pair of sweatpants, and a t shirt.

"Logan?" Camille was surprised to see him there. She was sure that she wasn't going to see or hear from him for at least two weeks. That was Logan's avoiding Camille record.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering; that invitation you gave me earlier, does it still stand?" Logan asked catching his breath and smirking.

"I don't know, I seen what that movie did to it's viewers, it was like as soon as the lights went off, and the movie started everyone just _HAD _to start making out."

"I don't mind that happening." Logan stepped closer to her. They both looked at each other, every feeling they've been feeling just seeping out into the open, making them both feel better than they've felt in a while.

"Hm, I don't think it's the worst thing that can happen either." Camille smiled, as Logan's arms wrapped around her.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Hm… maybe. Let me thin-" Logan's lips crashed against hers, cutting off her sentence and leaning her against the wall behind her.

"So how about now?" Logan asked as he pulled away.

Camille could only nod, her smile too big to break for speech.

"Good, see you tomorrow. Good evening Mr. Rogers." Logan smiled at the man standing down the hall, letting himself out.

Camille just stood there, huge smile on her face, looking at the closed door.

"So the movie was so good, he had to come back for more eh, I think I need to have a talk with this boy." Camille's dad teased standing beside his daughter, nudging her gently, but she didn't respond, she just sighed happily and skipped down to her room, humming a happy tune under her breath.

Logan stood in the hallway a few minutes, grinning like crazy, before shooting his fists up in the air with a "YESSSS!"

A/N: Well no matter how much I loved Big Time Crush, I felt like it had so many holes in it's ending. I understand why, which is why I wrote this. To indulge in my sweet obsession for fluff that gives me metaphorical cavities, also to give the fans a little more of an ending.

I was almost going to have Logan do a happy back flip, but that didn't seem like a (TV show) Logan thing to do. LOL Enjoyz! Love you guys to death! Oh and Big Time Beach Party is going to rock Nickelodeon's socks off! I can't WAIT for that to air!


End file.
